Active pixel sensors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,215. Higher charge and efficiency from these devices is desirable. In addition, different parameters and operations can benefit from different kinds of samples. For example, a short sampling period can provide the highest amount of dynamic range, while a longer sampling period can provide better resolution. Fossum and Yadid-Pecht have described one such system and “Wide Intrascene Dynamic Range CMOS APS Using Dual Sampling, IEEE Transactions On Electronic Devices, volume 44 page 1721-1723, October 1997. In that system, two signals are obtained using two different integration intervals.